Changes
by WhiteAngel10
Summary: The story of Toshiro Hitsugaya after Aizen betrayed Soul Society
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.**

The sun in Soul Society was setting. After the betrayal of the three captains everyone was running around trying to pick up the mess they left. Worst of all was Hitsugaya. Not only he was beaten by Aizen but his childhood friend had accused him of murder. Hyorinmaru sighed. There was a storm going on in Hitsugaya's inner world. He was wondering whether or not he should say something to his master.-

- Toshiro you should stop blaming yourself. Non of this was your fault. – said the dragon.

- What do you mean. I'm not blaming myself . – was the only answer he received.

- Really. Then please explain to me why your inner world is in ruins. – growled Hyorinmaru. – You have to talk with someone. Like your vice-captain perhaps. But this is eating you alive. It's not you fault that Momo got hurt so stop blaming yourself.

- Shut up! – yelled Hitsugaya. His teal eyes were blazing with anger. - You want me to talk! Ok I'll talk. Something is seriously wrong with me. When I get close to someone they end up hurt. First it was granny. Then Kusaka and now Hinamori. Who is going to be next? Matsumoto. Maybe people are right. Maybe I am just a stupid jinx. You should have chosen Kusaka as your wielder.

- Hitsugaya Toshiro! – roared Hyorinmaru. – Stop talking nonsense. You're my true wielder. It's not you're fault. You should stop blaming yourself for everything that happens. Now to are going to get up and stop pitying yourself. I choose you over Kusaka was because you wanted my power to protect the people close to you. While he wanted power. You prove that you deserve me when that night thirty years ago you were ready to give me away for you friend. Now I'm going to ask you something. What am I to you?

- You aren't my friend or my weapon. You're me. You're the only person I can talk to without getting judged. You aren't a weapon or a companion. You're everything to me and if I ever lose you I'm going to break. And you are right maybe it wasn't my fault but I'm going to get stronger so next time e meet Aizen I'll be able to protect the people close to me.

- Okay then. Get ready for one hell of a training little one. I'm going to teach how to master your bankai. It's time that you train and receive all of my you reach shikai you wanted to protect these close to you. Now you are going to train for the same reason .

The door of the tenth division office open with a bang. In the doorway was standing Matsumoto Rangiku breathing heavily.

-Taichou! Hinamori is wake and she wants to see you.

Damn! If she say anything to hurt Toshiro I'm going to sent her to hell personally. – was the only thing going over at particular ice dragon head.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro entered the 4th division. When he entered Hinamori 's room he wasn't expecting to see her so angry. He was just about to say something when she interrupted him.

How could you Shiro-chan! How could you make Aizen -Taichou leave! _ she yelled at him. He was stunned.

What are you talking about? I didn't make him leave. He betrayed us all Momo.

No! No! You are wrong. It's all Ichimaru 's fault. He made him do it. I'm sure Aizen- Taichou went so he could stop him! Yes Aizen-Taichou would never betrayed us! You are wrong! In fact it's all your fault. If you weren't so weak you could have stopped Ichimaru. It's all you fault! I hate you! =Toshiro listen quietly. His mind was empty. How could she say that.

Momo do you really think so ? – his voice was quiet and filled with pain.

Yes you are no longer my brother! I hate you Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Toshiro left the room ignoring Unohana's voice. Hyorinmaru was furious. That bitch hurt his master. He could fell it. It was silent in their inner world. Hyorinmaru felt that it was the quiet before the storm.

-Hyorinmaru! Let's go! I'm are going to tell the Captain Commander that I am leaving and we are going to train so the next time we see that bastard I'm going to kill him.

**-Where are you going to go Toshiro?Are you sure you want to leave?**

**-**Yes. There is nothing left for me here.

Three hour later he was standing in front of the seikeimon. The meeting with the Captain Commander wasn't very pleasant but the old man understand how he was feeling. He singed. It was time for a new begging. It was time for him to train and it was time for him to change. With this thoughts Toshiro stepped in the gate leaving Soul Society .


	3. Chapter 3

It was a hot summer day. The wind was softly blowing. In the middle of an oasis there was a white haired boy. That boy was Hitsugaya Toshiro. His genius zanpaktou has decided that they will train in the middle of the desert. When Toshiro demented to know why are there here Hyorinmaru said that if they mastered his zanpaktou in a place where there is very little water in the atmosphere when they return back to Soul Society his power will be doubled or ever tripled . So here he was in the middle of Sahara desert panting.

-So Hyo what are we going to do now?

**-Well I'm going to transport us to a different place. While the landscape will be the same time will flow differently there. One year here will be 10 years in the alternate dimension. So we are going to make you a training schedule. For the first two years you will be training your hand to hand skills. Then for the next two years your kidou and so on and on with your other skills. And in the end I we have enough time we are going to try to unlock your guardian powers And before you ask how I am going to train you I'm going to materialize in the real world. – **After he said that in front of Toshiro appeared a gorgeous man. He was tall and well build. He was with long greenish blue hair and icy blue eyes and on his face there was an X shaped mark. – **So are you ready to begin the training?**

**-**Training? Yeah, more like torture. Let's just get this over with! – signed Toshiro.

So that was it for now. I was thinking of making this a yaoi story, but I want to ask you opinion first. So if you think a yaoi story is right who should I pair him with. Oh , and if you want me to describe his training please tell me , because I was thinking of just skipping it and begin the next chapter with his return.


End file.
